The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum, botanically known as Antirrhinum majus×Antirrhinum hispanicum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunkisupin’.
The new Antirrhinum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering potted Antirrhinums. 
The new Antirrhinum originated from a cross-pollination in Shiga, Japan in May, 2002 of a proprietary selection of Antirrhinum majus×Antirrhinum hispanicum identified as code number His13-4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Antirrhinum majus×Antirrhinum hispanicum identified as code number His13-2, not patented. The cultivar Sunkisupin was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Antirrhinum by cuttings in a controlled environment in Shiga, Japan since November, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Antirrhinum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.